Hoenn adventures
by themonkeyreader
Summary: *based off gen 3 games with some randomness here and there* After Brendan moves to Littleroot town, he finds a pokéball with Absol in it and they quickly bond and Brendan begins his journey in the Hoenn reign. *The rating might change due to language and content*
1. Chapter 1: Hoenn

**Chaper 1: Hoenn**

_Why did we have to leave Johto the day after i got my trainer license! _I thought angrily. _They could have let me at least catch a Pokémon._

The moving truck stopped. I heard the trucks door open, close and footsteps to the back of the truck and the lock clicking and the back door sliding up.

"Welcome to Littleroot town! My mom said with excitement. "isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah." I replied. _It isn't like Olivine city._ _There are trees everywhere. _I looked around and only seen thick forest surrounding the small town. The Machoke moving company had already stared taking boxes and putting them in the house. the house was nice but it was smaller than the one we had in Olivine city. I walked in and looked for my room. When I seen my bed I walked in and looked around in my room. My tv and P.C. were already set up. how did the Machokes set them up?

"Bredndan! My mom called me down. Once i got down she handed me a pokéball."I'm going over to the Birch's house. Let Rhydon out in the back yard and make sure he doesn't fight with the Machokes. They should be done within 30 minutes." I remembered my dad telling us about his friend Professor Birch. From what my dad has told us from last week, (he got here 2 weeks before us) that Birch has a kid around my age. I hope we could get along.

"Okay." I said loudly as she left. I walked over to the back door and let Rhydon out." Play in the yard for a while and don't piss off the Machokes, they'll be gone in like 20 minutes or something." Rhydon nodded and began walking around the yard. Rhydon was my mom's pokémon and was her starter when she started her journey. I went back upstairs to my room. i found the box that had my clothes and began hanging them. I had dropped a shirt and bent over to pick it up and noticed some thing and the corner of the closet. It was round and white. I picked it up. I was a pokéball, but not a normal half red half white pokéball, it was fully white and had a red band around its middle. I read the name of the Pokemon inside the ball, written below the button it said ABSOL and had a female symbol beside the name. Whats kind of pokémon is Absol?


	2. Chapter 2: Absol

**Chapter 2: Absol**

Under the name Absol it had the moves she knew: Quick Attack, Slash, False Swipe and Bite. I looked out my window to see my mom walking toward the house from down the road._ Dammit! I'll wait till later to see what she looks like._ I put the Pokéball in my pocket and went down stairs.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

It was dusk before i got a chance to get out and see what Absol looked like. My mom was making diner when i slipped out. I told her that i was going into the yard. I quickly walked around the house and was on the other side of the fence so my mom wouldn't catch me with the Pokémon that I found in the closet. I pulled the pokéball out and pressed the button, I wasn't sure if i should say anything so i mumbled " Uh... Come out... Uh... Absol."

After the white light that came out of the ball, I seen a large four legged creature standing in front of me. She had white fur with a black face and black tail, claws and horn. There was a dark spot above her big red eyes. She was looking at me expectantly, she noticed the pokéball in my hand and walked over to my hand."Uh... Hi." i said to my Absol. She looked at me and sat. " Are you hungry?" She nodded in response. " i'll grab you some food, ok? Return!" I returned Absol to her pokéball and turned to leave to my house.

As I walked in, my mom had finished cooking and was already eating. I sat down and started eating. After i was done i took some apples, a bottle of water and a bowl and went into my room. I poured water into the bowl and put the apples beside it and let Absol out. She just sat and looked at me, as if she was waiting for me to tell her what to do. "Well... You can eat." I said and she walked over to the water and began drinking. Within minutes she had eaten all of the apples and drank most of the water. After she was done she jumped onto my bed ( I was sitting on it , watching her eat) and laid her head on my lap. She was sleeping. I returned her to her pokéball, turned off the lights and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3: May & Sidney

**Chapter 3: May & Sidney**

**The next day**

When I woke up, Absol was sleeping on the foot on the bed."how did you get out of your ball?" She lifted her head slightly and looked at me. I got up and got dressed. I wore my usual black jeans, black T-shirt and white beanie. I was about to leave my room with Absol behind me and I remembered that my mom still doesn't know about Absol and she would probably freak out if she sees her. I returned Absol to her ball and went down stairs. I made a bowl of cereal and started eating. My mom was watching tv. she called me over saying that it was showing dad's gym.

I seen my dad in a battle against a challenger to his gym. On dad's side there was a large brown-haired ape looking thing, I think he had called it Slacking. and his' challenger had a Machoke. I watched as the two Pokémon tackled and threw each other around. Machoke threw Slaking into the air and slammed it into the ground, Slacking had fainted. It showed my dad giving the challenger a badge and a TM. I was surprised to learn that Slaking was a Normal type, normally my dad prefers Rock type to most other types. When i asked my mom she said he chose Normal because the Hoenn League already had a Rock type gym in Rustboro City. I started to go up stairs when there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, hello May." My mom said as she stood in the door way. "Brendan! Come here!" As i got to the door. "Brendan, this is May, she is the daughter of professor Birch. They live next door."

"Uh... Hi" i said.

"Hi" she responded. She had brown hair with a red bandanna and blue eyes. She wore a red shirt and black shorts.

"Say May, why don't you show Brendan around the town?" My mom chirped. Typical mom, trying to get me out of the house.

"Sure!" May agreed. I follow her out of the yard and past the gate. We walked a good distance from my house before conversation broke.

"So, Brendan, have any Pokémon?"

"Yeah, just one."

"Same. Wanna have a Pokémon battle?"

"Ok."

"C'mon let's go to the field in front on my dad's lab." I followed her to a big white building and we stopped a good distance from the building and from each other.

"Torchic! Come out!" May said as a small bird came out of her pokéball.

"Absol!" I called. "prepare for battle!" Absol came out of her ball and stood across from May and Torchic. I was a son of a Gym Leader, I was born to battle. I remembered back in Olivine City, I would battle with Rhydon against Jasmine's Steelix. Jasmine was closet friend back in Johto. I looked at May, she held up a red thing in her hand. After a minute, she put it away.

"I'll go first then," She said."Torchic use Scratch!" The small bird ran and jumped towards Absol.

"Absol, dodge then use Quick Attack!" Absol moved to the right. She moved so fast for me to follow with my eyes. She swiftly tackled Torchic. Torchic was luanched at contact and bounced back a few feet. "Good job girl!" I said.

"Torchic! Are you okay?" May asked. Torchic chirped in response. "Use Ember!" A red flame shot towards Absol with such speed that she couldn't dodge it.

"Absol, use Slash!" Absol ran at Torchic and started clawing at it. Torchic dodged the claws but Absol hit it with her horn. Torchic bounced off the horn and hit the ground and slid towards May. Torchic had fainted.

"Good job, girl" i said as Absol walked over and laid on my feet. I sat down and began to play with Absol as May walked over.

"Wow, you really good at battling." May said as she sat down with us.

" You and Torchic were good too." I said.

Suddenly a man was running toward us and clapping.

"Awesome! Just simply awesome!" The man had brown pants, a black vest and red shirt. He had a red Mohawk"I'm Sidney and you two are?" We introduced ourselves as Sidney sit down beside us. May got up and went into the lab to get Torchic healed. Sidney had asked for me to show him Absol's pokéball. I showed him the fully white ball with a white stripe around the middle. "Ah, as i suspected, where did you find her?" He asked. I told him how i had found Absol. " I have to thank you, Brendan, I had recently moved to Ever Grande City, and I had lost her pokéball. I am ever grateful that you found her" He said as he rubbed Absol's belly. " it looks like she trusts you." He looked at the trees. A idea that he was going to take Absol had popped into my head. I mean, Absol was his anyways, we had bonded really quickly. " Tell ya what? I'll let you keep Absol if you take on the Gym Leaders of Hoenn and challenge the Elite Four. what do ya say?"

"YES!" I said a bit to loudly, i just couldn't contain my excitement. I was able to keep Absol. I'm not sure if my mom would let me go though.

"Great!" Sidney said and got up and started to walked away. " we'll definitely meet again and when we do let's have a battle!"


End file.
